


Holy Guacamole!

by Flying_Monkees



Category: No Fandom
Genre: No spoilers unless you haven't seen any of the second season.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-05
Updated: 2007-11-05
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Monkees/pseuds/Flying_Monkees
Summary: Matt and Molly introduce Mohinder to an old TV show.





	Holy Guacamole!

Title: Holy Guacamole!  
Author: flying_monkees  
'Verse: Heroes  
Claim/Characters/Pairing: General-Matt/Molly/Mohinder  
Rating: PG-13 (Probably closer to PG)  
Warnings: No spoilers unless you haven't seen any of the second season.  
Disclaimer: Heroes does not belong to me no matter how much I wish it did.  
Summary: Matt and Molly introduce Mohinder to an old TV show.  
Table/Prompt: Food Table/Guacamole

Mohinder heard Molly and Matt laughing loudly. He put the pot into the sink of water, wandering out to see what was so funny.

"What are you two laughing at?" He watched them giggling.

"We're watching the old Batman series." Matt chuckled. "I'd forgotten how cheesy it was."

"It's really funny Mohinder; you should come and watch it with us." Molly giggled some more at the 'sound effects' showing on the screen. She especially thought the _Pows_ were hysterical.

Shaking his head, he sat down next to Matt. A few minutes later, he found himself laughing at the on-screen antics of the Caped Crusader and the Boy Wonder.

"This is really ridiculous. And people actually _liked_ this show?" Mohinder grinned as Batman _Kerpowed_ one of the villains.

"Sure, it was the Sixties you know. Everything back then was a little cheesy."

"Okay, so who is this guy?" Mohinder asked, noticing the strange little man with the cigarette holder clamped in his teeth.

Molly rolled her eyes. "You don't know him? That's The Penguin. He's one of the bad guys."

Mohinder frowned. "He doesn't seem like a bad guy, he seems pretty silly to me."

Matt laughed. "That's the point Mohinder. Actually, in the comics he's a lot more evil. So are the other guys." He pointed to the man in the green suite with question marks all over it and the clown with the green hair.

Mohinder just shook his head. "I don't get it, but it is funny to watch."

"I just can't believe they got Adam West and Burt Ward into those tights. I wonder how much they had to bribe them." Matt grinned.

Suddenly Molly let out a squeal of laughter that hurt Mohinder's eardrums. He looked over at her.

"What on earth was so funny?"

Molly was laughing so hard she could barely breathe. Mohinder actually started to worry about her, her face was turning purple!

"Holy guacamole Batman!"

"What?" Mohinder looked at her in confusion.

"That's what Robin just said, Holy guacamole Batman."

Mohinder just rolled his eyes. He was never going to understand American TV.


End file.
